deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sharaku Jr./Son Goku VS Superman (Death Battle - Start From Scratch)
Goku_VS_Superman_V2_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) Son Goku VS Superman (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.2) Legendary Battle (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero The most overused Match-up in VS Shows ever.png|HumbleMorgana Final Battle.png|The Irish VS Writer A02E82BD-E2DB-4054-8FB5-83955BA1565F.jpeg|Komodo25M Note: This isn't being done to slight ScrewAttack, not is it being made to stir up controversy. Anyways, welcome to the first episode of Death Battle - Start From Scratch!! Where we do a rematch that happened on Death Battle, but I start all of the research back at the start! Today, we have arguably..no, definitely the most controversial match in Death Battle history. Remember, this is only my opinion. You can feel free to agree/disagree with me. Just don't be mean, ok? Interlude Sharaku: They are the champions. The greatest of their kind. Sent away from planets to achieve something great (or bad in Goku's case).. Link: These two are the best of their kind. Son Goku, the Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball! Sharaku: And Superman, the Man of Steel! Link: For this fight, we are taking the main canon Dragon Ball Goku and post-1986 Superman. This includes Dragon Ball Super, and the New 52. However, we will not be including things that contradict the original material in drastic ways. This means nothing like Superman Prime One Million, Pre-Crisis, or Xeno Goku and Dragon Ball GT. Sharaku: I'm Sharaku, the writer! Link: And I'm Link, the OC! Both: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win..a Death Battle!! Analysis Sections Goku Sharaku: Son Goku was born as Kakarot on Planet Vegeta, thousands of miles away from Earth. Link: He was born to the Saiyan race, a warrior race who slaughtered billions and sold their planets for money. Sharaku: Not the most heroic beginnings but whatever. He was sent to planet Earth to kill all of the humans. But he was picked up by an old hermit/martial artist named Gohan. Aaaaand he was dropped on his head and forgot about the whole thing about killing everyone. That is the luckiest instance of harming a child. Link: Gohan then renamed the baby Son Goku. Gohan began to train Goku in everything that he knew, martial arts wise, cuz hoooooh boy, did he not give Goku a proper education. Sharaku: Several years later, Goku encountered Bulma, a teenage girl who was looking for Grandpa Gohan's keepsake, which unknowingly to him was the 4-Star Ball, one of the Seven mystical Dragon Balls. Bulma was looking for them, because when you gather all seven, you can summon the Dragon God Shenron to make any one wish. Link: So Goku set out on a journey with Bulma which slowly progressed into really crazy encounters. He not only set out looking for the Dragon Balls, but he also wanted to fight incredibly strong martial artists. This led him to being trained by all sorts of masters, including a Turtle hermit, A wierd...thing, and eventually the likes of Gods. Sharaku: Due to a lack of formal education, Goku isn't the brightest person, but in terms of fighting? He may as well have got a Masters Degree in fighting, because he's an all around fighting genius! Link: Goku has refined his martial arts skills so much, in later years, he was even invited to Universal tournaments! Sharaku: But more on that later. Right now, let's talk about what Goku can do. With plenty of training, Goku was able to harness Chi, or Ki as it's know in DBZ. This allows him to harness spiritual energy that everything has, and amplify that to 9001! Link: Really? Sharaku: Aha, sorry I had to work that one in. Anyways, Goku can use Ki, NOT MAGIC, to utilize many iconic techniques, such as flying. Link: His most famous is the Kamehameha. He charges up energy in his hands to fire a linear beam of Ki straight at his opponent. He can even angle the Kamehameha and control it. There are many variations of the Kamehameha as there are tests that Sharaku has failed! Sharaku: Hey! I mean..not that many. There's the Super Kamehameha, the Burst Kamehameha, the Triple Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, which is kinda like instant noodles, only way more deadly. There are more, but usually those require outside help like the Big Bang Kamehameha or are non canon like the 10X Kamehameha. Aaaaand...don't lie. The Kamehameha is so iconic, everyone in the world who knows of DBZ has tried it. You know you have. Link: Sharaku has! Sharaku: Hey, at least it isn't as bad as that one kid who thought he was a Super Saiyan! Link: Eh, true. Anyways, Kamehamehas arent the only thing Goku's got. The Solar Flare releases a blinding light, well...blinding the opponent. The Destructo-Disk or Ki-Enzan is a circular disk of Ki that can cut straight through mountains with ease. Thank his best friend Krillin for that attack. Sharaku: Instant Transmission is basically teleportation. No, it is NOT lightspeed, that was a mistranslation. It's..well.. .instant. Link: The catch is it won't work when Goku is under extreme stress, and requires concentration. Anyways, Goku also can use Kiai, or a ki shockwave that forces the opponent back. He can use this by punching the air so hard, or simply glaring with Ki alone. Sharaku: The Dragon Fist is certainly an epic attack. With a massive shout, Goku puts his fist in the air and summons A MASSIVE GOLDEN DRAGON MADE OF KI THAT IMPALES THE OPPONENT STRAIGHT THROUGH THE CHEST! AND ON TOP OF THAT, THEY EXPLODE! Link: C-calm down, Sharaku (heh). Anyways, the Dragon Fist and Kamehameha both pale in comparison to his ultimate attack, the Spirit Bomb. Sharaku: This attack gathers energies from around the planet, and sometimes even the universe! Link: Hey, ain't that non-canon? Sharaku: It doesn't really contradict anything, and there's nothing saying he can't do it in the main-canon. Anyways, the Spirit Bomb gathers energy from all living things. The plants,the water, the animals, the humans. Goku takes a little bit of everything from everything and gathers it all into a massive energy sphere. Link: The problem with this attack is that it takes waaaaay too long to charge up. This leaves him open to attacks. Aaaand, it won't hurt anyone pure of heart. Goku: Gohan! You can bounce it back! You don't have any evil energy in you! Sharaku: Now, we're gonna talk about more of Goku's iconic powers. His transformations. The Kaio-Ken, taught to him by King Kai, surrounds Goku in a red aura that increases his strength, speed and durability by up to 20! The only problem? Welllll...the Kaio-Ken puts a massive strain on Goku's body, and hurts him while doing it. Link: Fortunately for Goku, and spoilers..unfortunately for Krillin, Goku achieved a new form after fighting the Alien warlord Frieza on Planet Namek. The legendary Super Sayian transformation! Sharaku: This turns Goku's already ridiculous hairstyle to yellow, and increases his base power by 50! While Goku originally did have a strain on his body whenever he used it, but ever since he trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the Cell Games, he learned to not have a strain on his body! Link: Next, while Goku was in the afterlife training after his unfortunate death in the fight against Cell, he unlocked two new forms of Super Saiyan. The first is Super Saiyan 2, which was originally learned by Gohan, Goku's son. This increases his Super Saiyan strength by 2, making it 100 times his base form! It doesn't seem to have much of a strain..I dunno. Sharaku: And the last form he learned in the afterlife was the form that was the birth of a million memes, Super Saiyan 3. In this form, his hair gets even crazier and grows down all the way to his bottom legs! And if you thought that couldn't get more ridiculous, he loses his eyebrows! Link: Ridiculous appearances aside, this form increases Goku's strength to 4 times that of Super Saiyan 2, or 400 times his base form! While this form is incredibly strong, it does have a glaring flaw. It drains his stamina a little too much. This would be Goku's strongest form..up until he fought against Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction for Universe 7! Sharaku: When he fought against Beerus, he unlocked a new form. With the help of five other Saiyans, they did a ritual that gave Goku the powers of the Super Saiyan God! Now his hair is red! Link: While an exact multiplier is unknown, Beerus one shot Super Saiyan 3 Goku, but later, God Goku is able to hold his own well against Beerus. Their clash alone was enough to destroy the entire universe from their punches alone. Sharaku: Wait, wouldn't Goku be only responsible for half of the universe blowing up in his face? Assuming it was equal force.. Link: Actually, the narrator himself said that both their punches would have destroyed the universe. And, you are kinda right about the equal force thing. Goku said that a few of Beerus's punches would have been the cause of the destruction of the universe, so Goku said he met his punches with equal force in order for them to cancel out. Also, several planets were being destroyed in the clash, sooo.. Sharaku: Anyways, Goku's Super Saiyan God form gives him some neat new powers, like paralyzing foes with God Bind, and even a healing factor. Though it likely can't regenerate entire limbs, it has helped Goku survive getting stabbed by Beerus. Link: But believe it or not, Goku found a way to go beyond this power and combined his Super Saiyan powers with his God powers to become Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku! Boy, is that a mouthful. And they knew it too, so now the name that most use is Super Saiyan Blue. This basically looks like his Super Saiyan form..but with blue hair! Sharaku: This form is much more powerful than Super Saiyan God, and he can go toe to toe with foes like Golden Frieza. While Goku originally had a strain on his body with both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, he has learned to reduce it and in later years, have no strain completely. Link: Well, Goku pulled a fanservice and now he can utilize Kaio-Ken with Super Saiyan Blue! Making Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio-Ken, or Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken! This does have a strain, and unfortunately, he himself said he could only increase the Kaio-Ken up to 20 times, or else he'd die. Sharaku: Mega oof. Well, this form helped Goku stand against Hit, the purple assasin dude who could skip forward in time! Link: But we're STILL going! Even after all of that, in the Tournament of Power, when he fought against the Mortal that was stronger than a god, Jiren the Grey, after having his own Spirit Bomb thrown back at him by Jiren, he absorbed its power and ascended to a whole new level. He had tapped into Ultra Instinct. Sharaku: In the Ultra Instinct-Sign form, he can dodge attacks without even thinking about it, but he still has to think in order to attack. He tapped into this form twice, until the near end of the Tournament. After recieving Vegeta's energy before he got eliminated, Goku tapped into the completed version of Ultra Instinct. Now he's got some sweet white hair! Link: This form is Goku's strongest by far. It allows him to attack and defend without even thinking! It also increases his strength immensely. Sharaku:... Link: Really? Sharaku: Aha, sorry. Anyways, Goku in this form is near untouchable. Notice..I said near. Link: Contrary to popular belief, Goku in Ultra Instinct can be hit. Just look. Sharaku: But who cares when it makes you near untouchable and super strong?! Buuuuuuut…there's a limit to how much time Goku can stay in this form. It has a massive strain on his body, and drains all of his stamina. Link: Then there's the fact that he currently can't activate it on will. Sharaku: Yeah, he needs to be put under a lot of stress to activate it, and just maybe, it'll work. Link: Well, that's all of the transformations. Now, let's talk about Goku's other equipment. Sharaku: Goku carries around Senzu Beans, which heal his stamina and all sorts of wounds. In case he doesn't want to fly, he rides on the Flying Nimbus, a magic cloud which only the pure of heart can fly on. Link: He wields the Power Pole, a magical staff which can grow to massive lengths. Yes, it's actual magic! Sharaku: Welp, that's all of his stuff, let's talk about the things he has done! Link: Even as a child he was quite strong. He fought and eventually surpassed Master Roshi, who blew up an entire moon with his Kamehameha! That's a force of three octillion tons of tnt!! Sharaku: Not only is that strong, but it's quite fast too. In order for the Kamehameha to reach the moon in 15 seconds, it would have to be moving 57 Million miles per hour!! Link: But of course, we can talk about more recent feats too. He's fought planet level beings like Saiyan Saga Vegeta, Solar System Level beings like Cell and eventually he was able to clash with universe level threats. Sharaku: What do we mean? Well, Majin Buu, the ravager of Galaxies was able to systematically destroy a Galaxy by going to each star system and blowing it up. Even if it took a long time, a galaxy is incredibly vast in size, and Buu would have to be going millions of times the speed of light. Link: But we can get more exact. Once, when Goku was dead and in the afterlife, he and Pikkon, another warrior crossed over from Grand Kai's house all the way to hell. This proves that Hell is the same size as the regular universe. Thanks to this excellent calculation by Elizaah and SSJRyu1, we can determine that Goku was moving at 4.38 quadrillion times the speed of light in his base form. Sharaku: Dang. We can go even further back though. During the 22nd Tencha'ichi Budokai, Tenshinhan released a Solar Flare, which as we said before, a blinding flash of light. Goku as a kid was able to grab Master Roshi's sunglasses from a few feet away, put them on and retaliate. It stands to reason that Goku even now would be at least as fast as light. Link: And more recently, Dyspo in the Tournament of Power stated himself that he's faster than light..so yeah. Fight!! Trivia *Sharaku Jr. wanted to do this fight because it looked fun. *Sharaku likes Goku more than Superman. *This is the first time that Sharaku and Link are hosts. *This is Sharaku's first Blog Battle. *This is also Sharaku's first "Death Battle - Start from Scratch" episode. *Goku VS Superman, the fight that this is rematching is one of Sharaku's favorite DB episodes. Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles